


Sweet Make Up

by MaJimFanFics



Category: Big Bang Theory RPF, Jim Parsons - Fandom, The Big Bang Theory (TV), majim, mayim bialik - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Majim - Freeform, the big bang theory - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-01
Updated: 2015-10-01
Packaged: 2018-04-24 07:57:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4911562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaJimFanFics/pseuds/MaJimFanFics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim and Mayim's argument lead into some intimate make up causing the gang to tease them towards each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Make Up

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [MoonPie-Shamy's Dream](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/147775) by moonpie-shamy. 



“Jim, I already said sorry what else do you want me to say?!” Mayim’s voice heightened as she argues with Jim. The cast remained silent and stayed out of the dispute going on as they heard them raising their voices towards each other inside Jim’s hotel room.

“What are they fighting about?” Melissa whispered.

“I don’t know.” Johnny replied.

After several retorting and yelling from them, Jim suddenly went out of the room and slammed the door behind him as he walked away whilst everyone was clueless where he was heading to. They waited for Mayim to come out to be able to ask her but she stayed inside the hotel room.

Soon then, they decided to stay at the café at the ground floor of the hotel beside its lobby to be able to keep an eye on Jim in case he comes back. They still kept wondering what was going on between the two.

“Nobody knows what happened to Jim and Mayim?” Eric asked.

“No.” Johnny replied.

“I was thinking of that too.” Melissa replied.

“I don’t know.” They replied.

“I think Jim saw her still communicating with the guy she dated before? I forgot his name…” Kunal brought up. “Really?” They gasped. “I’m not sure about that, okay?” He cleared up. “He must have gotten jealous?” Kaley hypothesized. “You think?” Melissa retorted. “What else could it be?” She replied.

Some of them went up to their hotel rooms already, mostly from the crew who didn’t wanna get involved, while the others stayed at the café to wait for Jim. It took him hours before he came back and they quickly went up to him as soon as he took a step inside the hotel.

“Where have you been?”

“Are you alright?”

“What happened to you and Mayim? They swarmed him with questions making him clueless who to answer first.

“Just some quarrel.” He replied.

“What are you planning to do?” Melissa asked.

“If you’re still mad, I don’t think it would be a good idea to talk to her. It would just make things worse.” Kaley advised.

“Yeah. You both need to calm down first.” They added.

“I’m good.” He replied making them a bit stunned.

“Well, I guess we can leave you both to talk peacefully?” Johnny asked.

“No more raising of voices.” Kaley added, Jim nodded and went up back to his hotel room discovering that Mayim went back to her hotel room already. On another side, the gang decided to leave the two alone to talk as they decided to go to their designated rooms to sleep.

Jim knocked on her door. Her eyes were a bit red from crying as she opened it next to him. “What do you want now?” She asked. He felt bad for making her cry. “Can we talk? No more raising of voices.” He retorted. She moved her sight away and sat on the bedside as she allowed him to enter. He closed the door after him and stood up a few meters away from him thinking of how to begin. He took a deep breath.

“Look. I’m sorry for yelling at you.” Her blank face remained as he began to apologize to her. “I was just carried away by my emotions and anger. I’m sorry.” He continued.

“I already told you I am not cheating on you but you just won’t believe me.” She retorted. “Is it really that hard for you to believe me? You know, I feel like you don’t trust me.” She added. “When I worked with Ryan for Accidental Trip, you did the same thing. You always question my commitment to you and you know what? It’s really offending.” She vented out.

“I’m sorry to make you feel that way.” He ran out of words to say. “Jim, what should I do for you to stop questioning my faithfulness to you?” She asked unintentionally making him feel bad. “Mayim, I trust you. It’s just that, I don’t trust the people around you. The guys around you. I get paranoid? I overthink and I don’t know…” He explained ending up with the silence swarming them.

“I guess I love you that much, that’s why.” He uttered breaking off the silence. She looked at him as she got relieved from his words. “And I’m not even sorry about it.” He added as he strode closer to her and grabbed her hands making her stand up. Her sad eyes started to light up as a soft smile grew on her lips. “I love you too.” She replied. “I know.” He kissed her lips, she hugged him after they broke from the kiss.

“Can I stay here for the night?” He asked while they are still wrapped on each other’s arms.

“If you’re not going to yell at me and just give me a night to remember, then who am I to decline?” She joked making him snicker. He kissed her head repeatedly down to her jaws back to her lips leading into something more intimate to happen – deepened kisses, overflowing emotions and making up.

 

The cast and crew woke up and got ready for breakfast. The gang went to Jim’s room to call him but he wasn’t responding. They discovered that the door was open and so they checked inside but nobody was around.

“Where’s Jim?” They wondered.

“Let’s check on Mayim.” Melissa suggested and lead towards her room and opened the, fortunately, unlocked door.

They all gasped hard as they saw Mayim wearing Jim’s shirt looking like an oversized top for her as she appeared to be panicking whilst Jim was laying down on the bed completely naked with the sheets covering his lower body.

Mayim’s eyes grew in apprehension while everyone looked astonished seeing them together in a single room with their clothes looking like a mess all over the floor.

“I’m sorry! I’m sorry!” Melissa shrieked and immediately closed the door.

“Oh my god!” They laughed.

“Was that a make up sex?” Kaley chortled.

“Pretty sure it was.” They continued laughing.

“Let’s wait for them downstairs, I’m sure they more than fine already.” Kaley joked.

They went down to the lobby and waited for the two to come down welcoming them with extreme teases and jokes. Soon then they started eating their breakfast together.

“Be careful, it’s hot.” Kaley warned Johnny as he aimed to get the bowl of soup. “But not as hot as these two.” She teased Jim and Mayim making them blush and making the group laugh.

“Excuse me. I’ll just go to the comfort room.” Melissa informed them. “Be sure to lock the door!” Kaley reminded her. “Right Jim and Mayim?” She teased them again. “You better lock the door next time.” Kunal grilled in.

“Stop it.” Mayim giggled. “It’s all your fault.” Mayim punched Jim’s bicep.  
“What?” He laughed and kissed her cheek as he placed his arm around her.

“Why what’s going on?” Bill asked as he was clueless of all the jokes on Mayim and Jim.

“Did you had a great time last night?” Chuck sensed where all the jokes were coming from.

“Really?!” Bill laughed as he began to realize what was going on making Mayim’s cheek turned flushed.

“Seriously?” She laughed with them. “Let’s just eat.” Jim tried to distract.

“Weren’t you full from all the love that Mayim fed to you last night?” Kaley made her last joke making everyone laugh.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Story is in pattern to moonpie-shamy (tumblr)’s dream about Jim and Mayim.


End file.
